


Who's Billy?

by LoonyFred



Category: Black Sails, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Other, Pirates, Slash, Smut, Spoilers, canon!verse, m/m - Freeform, whores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyFred/pseuds/LoonyFred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy’s dirty toughts about Captain Flint. Is there ‘a thing’ or is Billy just confusing dreams and reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Billy?

"What d`ya reckon, man?"

 

Flint. Clearly just messing with me, but… what if he’s really… actually forgotten my fucking name? It’s like… What if, for Flint I`ve gotten to a stage where the captain sees me as… you know, ‘the tall lad over there’ constantly staring at him? Shit. But what can I do? I fucking can’t look away when he’s just a couple steps away. I stare at him. Like… all the time.  
And… you know… Like…

Shit! I wonder if he even remembers all those times I saved his captain ass battle after battle?!

But…

 

"What d`ya reckon, man?"

Shit!

Who’s he messing with, really? Surely he remembers my smart ass back then when he took me on board. I remember the time I met The Flint, he straightened up looking at me and then he suddenly was close like, at once! And looked at me just like that. 

Shit… Stupid. You imagined that look, all right, Billy? There was no thing… Not even sort of thing. Nothing happened.

Except my cock got full fucking hard the moment he was here brushing his sleves along my bare chest.  
Fuck.

"So. Gates tells me you’re what this crew needs." Flint said. "Well… are you, lad?" he added then.  
"Billy", I said, shit, how do I do these things? Sometimes I say someting I really shouldn’t. Right to his face. Like that time, when I said it.  
"Well, Billy." Flint smirked, looking so much up at me, sending shivers down my spine with the intensity of his stare. "Why do you think we need you?"  
His last words were a whisper.  
I shivered with fear.  
He licked his lips and that was the first time when I thought I could bite them hard and lick them through, `nd go for his tongue, suck it and swallow… Oh, Jezz, I`d swallow…

You definitely need to get laid, Mr Bones…

"I`m smart and I kill fast", I said, and hit it: Flint laughed so loud, his amused smile so much shining upon me. I could barely breathe.

He turned to Gates.  
"I like the lad. We’ll have `m."  
"And the rest of them?" the quartermaster asked.  
Flint’s eyes were cold.  
"The usual" he said, turning back to his table.

**Author's Note:**

> I`m sorry, but I`m not going to continue this fic, as we've found out Billy's story from season 2, and I want my Black Sails fanfiction to be compliant with the canon.


End file.
